Mi locura:
by ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY
Summary: Si, esto era el paraíso… un paraíso que era únicamente mío.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si fuera así pediría a los Uchiha para mi solita xD) son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, la historia si es mía de mi ^.^ **

**Advertencia: cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajajaja. Además de que este fic tiene**_**Lemmon **_

**.:Locura:.**

Mujer problemática...encantadora, sensual, única, inteligente… resumiéndolo en una sola palabra: Perfecta.

Ella es perfecta: perfecta amiga, perfecta hermana, perfecta shinobi, perfecta estratega… y mi perfecta amante.

Ella se entrega a mí con tanta pasión, dedicación, dulzura y sensualidad.

Desearía tanto poder gritarle al mundo entero que esa perfecta y problemática mujer es mía; solamente mía.

Cada día que no estoy con ella mis miedos se incrementan cualquiera podría enamorarse de ella, mi ansiedad por verla crece a cada segundo… persigo al fantasma que dejo en mi cama añorando cada segundo volver a tenerla entre mis brazos.

¿Por que diablos me pasa esto? Desde que me avisaron que ella vendría a la aldea no eh podido estar tranquilo, ansiaba tanto verla, besarla, tocarla y hacerle el amor una y otra vez hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda más…

Así, como la primera vez que la hice mía, aun recordaba cada gemido y sonrojo de su parte, cada palabra que dijo haciéndome estremecer más y más a cada momento, si por mí fuera le diría a todos que ella es la futura señora Nara, que ella es con quien quiero compartir el resto de mi vida… pero ella me ha pedido que esperemos un tiempo antes de decirle a nuestras familias y amigos, no me ha dado razones pero si eso es lo que ella quiere… lo aceptare.

Mañana… mañana esa problemática mujer estará a mi lado de nuevo, a penas y soy capaz de soportar tanto tiempo... _Mendokusai!_

Toc toc

Los golpeteos en la puerta de mi casa me distraen y al estar solo no me queda más que salir a ver quien es.

Toc toc toc toc

Más golpeteos

- Ya voy-dije de mala gana, últimamente estoy demasiado irritable y las burlas de mi padre y el baka de Naruto no ayudan mucho a mi humor… hablando de roma.

- ¡Shikamaru vayamos a comer algo-el rubio mas tonto y escandaloso que podía existir en Konoha (esta bien en los cinco países) estaba en la entrada de mi casa con una enorme sonrisa.

- Lo lamento pero no tengo ganas, porque no vas e invitas a Uchiha-le dije sin ánimos.

- Pero el teme…-rebatió.

- Hoy no en verdad no tengo ganas – le dije sin más y le cerré la puerta en las narices, agradecía infinitamente que mi madre no estuviera en la casa sino comenzaría a sermonearme por mi acción.

- Iré a ver si Hinata-chan quiere acompañarme, ¡Mal amigo!- me grito desde afuera y ya podía imaginármelo haciendo sus típicas rabietas.

Camine de nuevo hasta mi habitación ese rubio descerebrado me vino a interrumpir para nada, dormiría el resto de la tarde al fin y al cabo no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer, el cielo estaba gris así que no podía observar las nubes, ¿Por qué cuando más necesito una distracción se me niega? _Mendokusai!_

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… ¿o es que acaso estoy enloqueciendo?

- Hola-en menos de dos segundos me encontraba saboreando los dulces labios que tanto había anhelado, ella estaba ahí en mi habitación entre mis brazos correspondiendo mi beso con tanta entrega… como siempre- ¿Así recibes a todas tus visitas?- su sonrisa lleno de calor mi pecho.

- No, no a todas- sonreí mientras ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

- Tonto- murmuro

- ¿Y tú sueles sorprender así a la gente siempre?-

- No, no siempre- me beso castamente en los labios y yo la abrace con mas fuerza- Yo… tengo que ir con Tsunade-sama a dejar unos pergaminos que envió Gaara, pero quise pasar a saludarte primero- me dijo con su tan característica sonrisa, lleva conmigo solo dos minutos y ya estoy embobado… mendokusai!

- Vamos- deshice nuestro abrazo y la tome de la mano.

Cuando salimos de mi casa el silencio nos inundo había tantas cosas que quería decirle pero no sabia por donde empezar.

- ¿Viniste sola?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar.

- Si, los pergaminos no son de tanta importancia y además les pedí a mis hermanos que me dejara venir sola, aunque no fue muy fácil convencerlos, ya sabes como son-claro que lo sabia: un par de pequeños sobre protectores y celosos-¿Cómo has estado?

- Mmm con muchas misiones que realizar y pensando en una problemática mujer que no me deja concentrarme, así que supongo que estoy bien ¿Y tu?

- Bien, aunque en las ultimas horas eh estado nerviosa- si su misión no era de alto riesgo ¿Por qué se preocupaba?

- ¿Nerviosa?-

- Si, en esta aldea vive un vago que no sale de mis pensamientos y ansiaba verlo- me contesto con una hermosa sonrisa.

Inexplicablemente el cielo empezó a aclarase, levante mi vita hacia el cielo y las nubes lucían hermosas… como ella.

Cuando llegamos a la torre de la Hokage fuimos recibidos por una muy sonriente peli rosa, esa sonrisa la tenia desde que Sasuke alias "el cubito de hielo" le había prácticamente "ordenado" que se casara con él hace poco mas de tres meses obviamente ella encantada de la vida acepto, ambos estuvieron en Suna durante dos meses ya que tenían una misión allá pero en cuanto volvieron Sakura corrió con Ino "la cotilla número uno del toda las naciones" a contarle que su más grande sueño estaba por volverse una realidad. Después de todo su espera tuvo recompensa.

El que Sasuke regresara a la aldea trajo consigo muchas críticas pero a él no le importaba, contaba con el apoyo de Naruto al cual salvo de morir a manos de Akatsuki, con el apoyo de Sakura y por lo tanto con el de la Hokage que lo único que quería era ver a su alumna feliz, además que después de saber la verdad sobre su clan, su hermano (y lo que hizo por él) a nadie le quedaban ganas de juzgar tan duro a Sasuke además de que muchos le agradecían por la muerte de Danzou yo entre ellos.

Ellos se casan en un mes Sakura esta encantada planeando su boda y Sasuke… bueno es Sasuke así que a nadie le extraña que no muestre ni la más mínima emoción por su boda pero lo que sin duda dejo sin palabras a toda Konoha fue el hecho de que ambos se casaran… no es que este mal, solo espero que Sakura no sufra más.

- Hola Temari-san- la peli rosa corrió a abrazar a Temari, Sakura me conto que durante el tiempo que estuvo en Suna se había hecho muy amiga de Temari

- Sakura que gusto verte-correspondió el abrazo de la peli rosa-Hokage –sama. Hizo una reverencia a la Hokage, Kakashi-san- saludo al copy-ninja y este le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza sin despegar la vista de su preciado libro.

- Temari-san, Gaara me dijo que llegarías mañana por la mañana- le dijo la hokage indicándole con la mano que tomara asiento y ella así lo hizo.

- El viaje fue demasiado rápido- dijo entregándole los pergaminos.

- Supongo que querrás descansar- a mi parecer la Hokage solo buscaba una excusa para deshacerse de ella.

- Shikamaru llévala a la posada de siempre- me ordeno

- Lamento informarle que todas las posadas están a rebozar por el festival- ese maldito festival por el cual había estado trabajando como loco-

- Temari-san puede quedarse en mi departamento- dijo sonriente a peli rosa

- No quiero causarte molestias Sakura-san- le dijo Temari agradeciendo su gesto

-No te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia- rebatió la peli rosa y la rubia sonrió ligeramente.

Toc toc

Unos golpeteos sonaron en la puerta

- Adelante- dijo Tsunade-sama sin quitar la vista de la puerta

- Uchiha- saludo la Hokage secamente, el hiso una leve reverencia con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- ¿Estas lista?- le pregunto a la peli rosa.

- Si – dijo esta sonriendo y un poco sonrojada- Shikamaru por favor lleva a Temari-san a mi departamento – se acerco a mi oído y sentí como Sasuke me fulminaba con la mirada- procura no hacer mucho ruido o los vecinos podrían escuchar algo- me susurro y me entrego las llaves de su departamento con una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa picara de por medio- Temari-san siéntete como en tu casa y quédate todo el tiempo que quieras, yo me quedare con Sasuke-kun ¿no te molesta verdad?- le pregunto al pelinegro con una cara que estoy cien por ciento seguro que lo derretía.

- Hmp- "dijo" el Uchiha, solo Sakura y Naruto sabían como definir ese problemático monosílabo.

- Sensei's no me miren de esa forma ya tengo 22 años y se muy bien lo que hago- le reprocho Sakura a la Hokage y a Kakashi quienes la veían con cara de pocos amigos tras declarar que pasaría la noche con el Uchiha.

Quien diría que han pasado 10 años desde que nos graduamos, ahora somos adultos "maduros" y con muchas responsabilidades, planificando nuestros futuros y descubriendo nuevas cosas que la vida nos ofrecía.

- Así que después de TODO tendrás tu final feliz- no se si el comentario lo hizo para incomodar al Uchiha pero si fue así lo logro.

-Creo que TODO ayudo mucho a que este sueño se realice- contesto dulcemente la peli rosa mirando al pelinegro con ternura- pero yo no lo veo como un final feliz, sino un muy hermoso comienzo, a partir de aquí es que la verdadera historia empieza- finalizo con una sonrisa

- Me alegro por ambos Sakura después de TODO merecen ser muy felices-

- Gracias- Sakura abrazo de nuevo a mi rubia y ella le correspondió el abrazo-nos veremos después- se despidió de todos y camino hasta llegar a lado de su prometido.

- Cuídala-dijeron Tsunade y Kakashi al mismo tiempo a lo cual el Uchiha solo asintió.

- Vámonos Sasuke-kun- la peli rosa lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar con el hacia la salida.

- Puedo caminar solo- protesto Sasuke mientras ella lo jalaba de la mano.

- No se como lo soporta con ese humor de perros-murmuro Temari, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante su comentario.

- ¿Que?-pregunto ante mi sonrisa

- Nada- Si supiera que ella siempre ha sido para mí como la versión femenina del Uchiha por lo orgullosa y poco expresiva que es ante los demás, ¿me pregunto si Sasuke se suaviza con Sakura como ella conmigo?- Nos veremos después- me despedí de la Hokage y de Kakashi-sensei y le hice una señal a Temari para que me siguiera.

- Hasta luego- se despidió ella y salió caminando detrás de mí.

.

.

.

El departamento de Sakura no estaba muy lejos de la torre, caminamos juntos un par de calles y subimos hasta la última planta del edificio. Sabía que Sakura intuía lo que había entre Temari y yo, por más profesionalismo que aparentáramos frente a los demás siempre había alguien que notaba cosas que los demás no podían.

Le agradecería de por vida a la peli rosa el favor que estaba haciéndonos sin tener un hotel al cual ir lo mas seguro es que ella terminaría durmiendo en mi casa y con el insoportable de mi padre y la astuta de mi madre no podría pasar la noche con ella.

En cuanto entramos al departamento la bese como si mi vida dependiera de ello y literalmente así era, ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello hundiendo aun más el beso.

La abrace contra mi y cuando mis pulmones exigieron aire separe mis labios de los de ella y comencé a besar su cuello. La había extrañado tanto que no había nada que deseara más que hacerla mía de nuevo, sentir como se estremece con mis caricias y besos, verla sonrojada ante mi mirada, observarla dormir después de que culmináramos nuestra entrega, dormir con ella entre mis brazos y despertar con un pasional beso de su parte.

No podía, ni quería separarme de ella nuevamente, por fin la tenia conmigo de nuevo, no soportaba la idea de que ella se fuese de nuevo y me dejara por meses esperándola, necesitaba que se quedase conmigo para siempre.

- No regreses a tu aldea… quédate en Konoha- sentí como se tenso ante mi petición se separo un poco de mi y fijo su mirada en el piso.

- Lo lamento yo debo regresar, le prometí a mis hermanos que no tardaría- se alejo de mi y fue a sentar se al sofá yo la seguí y me senté frente a ella un incomodo silencio se formo entre nosotros y Temari evitaba mirarme a la cara.

- Quédate conmigo… no regreses a Suna dile a tus hermanos que te quedaras aquí, no me importa lo que ellos digan, de ser necesario iré yo mismo hasta Suna a decirles todo lo que siento por ti… pero quédate conmigo- rompí el silencio entre nosotros ella se sorprendió ante mi declaración tome sus manos entre las mías y las presione levemente pidiéndole una respuesta.

- Yo…- me miro directamente a los ojos por un segundo y volvió a bajar la mirada, en ese solo segundo pude ver el miedo que sus ojos reflejaban, por ese solo segundo me pareció ver a una pequeña y temerosa niña, y eso me inquietaba.

- ¿A que le tienes miedo?- Le pregunte tomando con una de mis manos su mentón levantando su rostro pidiendo en una silenciosa suplica que me mirara y respondiera.

- Y… si al final… no soy lo que esperas – contesto con voz entre cortada un par de segundos después.

- ¿De que hablas?- pregunte confuso, su respuesta me sorprendió.

- Yo… yo no soy la típica princesa que necesita ser salvada- me contesto un poco desesperada- yo me salvo sola de todo… menos de ti.

- ¿De mi?- Kami cada vez la entendía menos… mendokusai!

- Deseo estar contigo, más se que no debo- declaro mirándome a los ojos, estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, esta vez no aparto su mirada de la mía, deseaba estar conmigo y eso es todo lo que bastaba para que no dejar que se fuese de mi lado. Pero ¿Por qué no debía?-Porque tarde o temprano te hare daño- dijo contestando a mi muda pregunta

- Eso es algo inevitable- le conteste con simpleza y ella frunció el entrecejo- el que me hieras solo será símbolo de que eres demasiado importante para mi, solo tu serias capas de herirme.

- Tú me haces débil- me reprocho sonrojándose de nuevo.

- ¿Y eso es malo?- pregunte y recibí una fulminante mirada de parte de Temari.

- Por supuesto- siseo entre dientes.

- Explícate- le pedí, necesitaba entenderla ya que estaba apunto de desesperarme.

- Shikamaru yo crecí en medio de odios, de miedos, con dos hermanos a los cuales tenia que cuidar y superar, con un padre que no me prestaba ni la más mínima atención, no estoy a acostumbrada a socializar y a recibir cariño de los demás, ni siquiera se corresponder a mis emociones; se que quiero estar contigo, ser tu esposa, vivir contigo el resto de mi vida pero ante TODO mi sombrío mundo eso es una locura- me dijo al borde de a desesperación, la abrase contra mi pecho, su respuesta me dejo perplejo, jamás pensé que detrás de esa perfecta mujer se escondiese una frágil y temerosa niña, una frágil y temerosa niña a la cual yo protegería y cuidaría sin importar nada.

- Tu eres mi locura- le dije sin pensar, ella se separo de mi, tome su rostro entre mis manos pegue su frente contra la mía y deje que las palabras fluyeran desde lo más profundo de mi ser- todo lo que siento por ti es una locura, cada vez que te tengo cerca no puedo evitar el desear hacerte el amor una y otra vez, no puedo evitar perderme en ti y olvidar todo lo demás, lo que mas anhelo con todo mi ser en este momento es contestar todas tus dudas, calmar todas tus inseguridades, hacerte entender que lo que siento por ti es real y que jamás me arrepentiré de todo lo que siento… porque TÚ la princesa de Suna eres lo que yo quiero… mi locura- en menos de un suspiro sentí sus labios en mi frente, yo goce de ese pequeño roce y rodee mis brazos en su cintura y sentí como sonrió.

- Jamás imagine que fuese tan dulce Nara-sama- me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y recostaba su espalda en mi pecho entrelazando nuestras manos.

- Ni yo- conteste con sinceridad mientras me deleitaba con el aroma de su cabello.

- Gracias- me dijo recostando su cabeza en mi hombro y beso la comisura de mi labios.- ¿Sabes? De niña cuando me contaban cuantos de hadas pensaba que no eran más que basura pero ahora se que son reales o por lo menos el mío lo es – me dijo con su tan característica sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo era para mi.

- ¿Entonces yo soy el príncipe azul que te libero del dragón que te custodiaba?- pregunte burlón, ella se levanto de la posición en la que estaba y se puso cara a cara conmigo.

- Me has liberado de mi misma y eso cuenta más que ser liberada de un simple dragón- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Y sabes cual es la recompensa por haberte liberado- pregunté

- No ¿Cuál es?- quiso saber

- Tienes que cumplirme un deseo- le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos

- ¿Y tu deseo es?- me pregunto sin quitar su hermosa mirada de la mía.

- Sabaku no Temari ¿Aceptarías casarte con este vago?-le pregunté e irremediablemente me sonroje.

Se arrojo a besarme, ¡kami! todo lo que me transmitió con ese beso me hizo estremecer, la tome por la cintura y ella se sentó en horcajadas sobre mi, cuando el aire comenzó a hacernos falta se separo un poco para tomar aliento en cuanto su respiración se normalizo volvió a besarme con la misma intensidad que antes, sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello para profundizar- aun-más el beso mientras mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo con ternura y desesperación, cuando el beso culmino baje lentamente mis labios por su cuello deleitándome con cada milímetro de él, mientras tanto ella tomo el cierre de mi chaleco y comenzó a bajarlo para después despojarme de el y regresar a mis labios, en medio del beso desate el obi que ceñía su tan bien formada cintura, sus manos comenzaron a subir por mi estomago lentamente hasta mi pecho su mano derecha se detuvo por un momento en mi corazón y sonrió al notar lo acelerado que estaba, sus labios se separaron de los míos para quitarme la camiseta y arrojarla al suelo, sus labios se dirigieron a mi pecho y beso mi corazón mientras yo acariciaba su cabello soltando esas coletas que tanto me gustabas aunque debía admitir que amaba como se veía con el cabello suelto. Le quiete ese estorboso vestido y la mire fascinado ella se sonrojo ante mi mirada y volvió a besarme, entre el beso tome el broche de su sostén y lo desabroche las finas tiras de este quedaron a mitad de sus brazos y fue ella quien lo tiro al suelo, comencé a deleitarme con sus senos saboreándolos lentamente intercalándome entre uno y otro, Temari solo hecho su cabeza hacia tras dándome libre acceso a ellos, suaves gemidos comenzaron a salir de sus labios y sus pezones comenzaron a endurecerse, regrese a sus labios… los labios jamás me cansaría de besar, al termino del beso fue ella quien comenzó a besar mi cuello con una sensualidad que hacia que mi ya excitado cuerpo rogara por más, sus manos se dirigieron al vuelto que se formaba en mi entrepierna y comenzó a masajearlo sobre el pantalón mientras sus labios descendían hacia mi pecho poco a poco siguieron bajando por mi torso hasta mi toparse son el broche de mi pantalón el cual desabrocho rápidamente con los dientes y lo bajo junto con mi bóxer estaba tan excitado que lo único que quería era arrancarle lo que le quedaba de ropa y penetrarla de una buena vez. Como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento se paro ante mi y comenzó a quitarse las bragas con suma sensualidad, yo solo me quede mirándola como un bobo mientras ella me sonreía y se acercaba a mi lentamente haciendo que quedara recostado sobre el sofá. ¡Por todos los cielos esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco!

Se recostó enzima mío y con sus labios hizo un camino de saliva desde mi abdomen hasta mis labios los cuales beso con vehemencia por un buen rato, al finalizar el beso tomo mi erección entre sus mano, me regalo una de sus tan características sonrisas y se auto penetró, ¡Carajo moriría de placer! Comenzó con un vaivén lento, ella tenia todo el control yo disfrutaba que así fuese pero también podía hacer más para que ella gozara: me erguí un poco y tome uno de sus senos entre mis dientes lo mordí suavemente mientras que el otro era masajeado por una de mis manos, yo solo me dejaba llevar por todas las sensaciones que esta problemática mujer me causaba, me fascinaba ver las expresiones de su rostro. Me importa un pepino si el mundo se acababa en ese momento yo seria feliz por morir entre sus brazos gozando de esta manera, sus movimientos aumentaron de velocidad haciendo que mi cuerpo empezara a tener pequeñas y muy placenteras descargas eléctricas, sentí sus paredes vaginales contraerse contra mi miembro. Sin duda alguna estaba en el paraíso: sus gemidos, sus manos arañando mi espalda, sus ojos contraídos por el placer, el increíble orgasmo que ella estaba provocándome, el que diga que me ama, sus dulces labios besándome dando por concluida la primera ronda de la noche, si esto era el paraíso… un paraíso que era únicamente mío.  
.

.

.

Las nubes hoy lucían en todo se esplendor, me recargue contra la pared para mirarlas sin que el molesto sol me tocara, ¿cuanto puede tardar una mujer en "arreglarse"? ya llevaba rato esperando a la problemática mujer de Suna y no salía ¡Caramba! Que no se da cuenta que ella es hermosa por naturaleza, no necesita de nada- enserio de NADA- para verse hermosa.

-Quita esa cara de bobo enamorado o hasta Naruto se dará cuenta de lo que pasa- me dijo una conocida voz ¿Qué diablos en verdad tenia esa cara?

- Mendokusai!- refunfuñe, era Sakura que estaba junto a su amado prometido.

- ¿Que haces aquí no se supone que deberías estar en los preparativos del festival?- me pregunto ya que en la aldea había mucho movimiento.

- Si, pero voy a mi funeral- murmuré

- ¿Eh?-

- Estoy lista- la dueña de mis noches de insomnio apareció ante nosotros -Sakura-san, Uchiha

- Temari-san- como de costumbre Sakura la saludo con una sonrisa mientras que el Uchiha solo hiso un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de saludo

- ¿Nos vamos?- me preguntó

- ¿A dónde van? ¿A una misión?- preguntó curiosa la peli rosa

- Algo así- murmuró nerviosa mi problemática mujer.

- Voy a Suna a informarle al Kazekage y a Kankuro que voy a casarme con su hermana- contesté

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Estas loco Gaara va a matarte no pienso dejar que te suicides de esa manera, yo iré contigo 'ttebayo! Si yo hablo con Gaara tal vez te perdone la vida- el rubio más idiota y escandaloso que a podido existir apareció- kami sabe de donde- haciendo un teatro por lo que acababa de decir.

- No- le dije firme y creo que mi tono lo dejo fuera de lugar

- Pero, tú, Gaara, Kankuro, matar, hermana, besar o algo más- balbuceaba incoherentemente y yo empezaba a desesperarme-

- Ya dijo que no y estate quieto que me pones de malas- le dijo el Uchiha dándole un golpe en la cabeza, cosa que yo agradecí internamente.

- Felicidades- nos dijo Sakura mientras sus compañeros de equipo comenzaban a pelear- y no te preocupes ni Gaara, ni Kankuro te mataran, no amenos que quieran morir después de ti- me susurró al oído, inevitablemente sonreí ante su comentario

- Vamos- tome a Temari de la mano y caminamos hacia la salida de la aldea.

Sin saber lo que me espera en Suna camino a lado de la mujer más problemática de todas las naciones, la más perfecta, con la única que compartiré mi vida… la única a la que amo.

- Shikamaru- me llamó de repente

-¿hm? – gire mi cabeza para poder mirarla y verla totalmente sonrojada

- na… nada-

- Problemática- me acerque a sus labios y la bese lentamente disfrutando poco a poco del paraíso de su boca.

Tal vez Sakura tenia razón mis "cuñaditos" no me matarían amenos que quisieran morir de una forma descomunal después, vaya que Temari puede ser aterradora cuando quiere. Lo único que se es que por disfrutar cada día de sus labios, su cuerpo, su alma, su pasión…su amor. Seria capaz de enfrentarme a todo el mundo por que ella aparte de ser perfecta… es mi locura, una locura de la cual jamás me curaría.

_**Espero que les haya gustado este es el primer ShikaTema que escribo así que me gustaría saber lo que piensan ^o^ este fic forma parte de un proyecto que tengo llamado "20 songfics y un poema desesperado" que esta publicado aquí y en mi blog (el link esta en mi perfil por si a alguien e interesa) espero sus RR ^o^**_

_**Nos leemos después en una nueva locura…**_

_**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY**_

_**CAMBIO Y FUERA…**_


End file.
